


Drawing In The Morning

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Clary spends a day teaching Jace how to draw and reflects on the shadowhunter sitting opposite her.





	

Clary sat opposite Jace at Magnus’s kitchen table; pens, pencils and other drawing equipment was scattered messily across its surface. In front of Jace was a sketchbook with tawny brown paper and he was leaning over it with fierce determination, blond fringe hiding his face from Clary’s view. She knew he was frustrated from how he was grumpily slouched over the table, shoulders taut and his foot was tapping the floor.

 

They had spent the past hour in their friend’s loft, away from all distractions, other than Magnus’s cat, Chairman Meow, teaching Jace how to draw. It had been the blond’s idea the night before and they’d decided that the Institute was too busy to concentrate in. So Jace had asked Alec if they could use his boyfriend’s loft while the couple had gone to England to visit Tessa for the weekend.

 

Clary smiled softly as Jace used his spare hand to push his fringe back with a slight scowl on his face. She took a sip of her coffee before pulling a scrap piece of paper towards her and she started sketching a rough outline of shadowhunter in front of her from memory.

 

She remembered the first, or at least one of the first, drawing she did of Jace; with his angel wings outlining figure, making him seem radiant and unearthly. Clary loved that part of him, the angelic blood running through his veins and the way he moved when fighting, all holy fury and concentration. 

 

But she loved his human side too. When he let down the walls and did things like asking her to teach him to draw because he wanted to understand her love for it.

 

“Clary? You in there?” Jace’s voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up from her own doodle to see him looking at her, shoulders relaxed now and a smirk turning his lips up at the edges.

 

“Sorry, you done?”

 

“Yep. Now be honest with me, how great is it?”

 

Clary laughed and spun the sketchpad around to face her. Jace had drawn her. Admittedly, it was nowhere near her own definition of great but for only having been learning for an hour or so it was pretty good. She was drawing in the picture, her fiery red hair fanning around her face, her hands were completely disproportionate to her arms and everything else but to Clary it was amazing.

 

“It’s awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts!


End file.
